kazakifandomcom-20200215-history
Data Space Hack
Data Space Hack is a technology within the Supernatural System, used in most M-Series label stories by Kazaki. It was first known to be used in Diary of Broken and the succeeding stories. Purpose Its purpose was to serve as a medium for controlling matter, existence and memories of people and places, and work better if one is in Zeryte form. The creator of the technology is Uriya, the Goddess of Data Manipulation, who later reincarnated as Miki Kurobu. Although it was first known that only Zerytes can use them, it was proven to be usable by others who are still alive, like other members of CCB and Broken's data-hacked brother (formerly teddy bear) Hideki Kurobu. How it Works Data Space Hack commands are entered in a holographic terminal screen which can be summoned by a person at will. Once they type the command (or commands) and hit the Enter key, the command(s) are processed by speed of light to one of the invisible terminal stations and are carried out in physical form. These terminal stations were built a long time ago during the story of Loic Descent: Prologue, along with the coming of the Three Goddesses as part of the Supernatural System project. Known DSH Commands 'General' *'INVI '– Makes the person invisible. *'FLIGHT '– Gives the person the ability to fly. *'SWEAPON(weapon) '– Summons weapons. *'KATANA '– Summons a katana/Japanese sword. *'GSKATANA '– Summons a Great Sword. *'DUALGUNS '– Summons dual guns. *'SFOOD '– Summons foods. *'ELEMENTAL(element) '– Used for elemental attacks. **'FIRE' **'ICE' **'WATER' **'WIND' **'EARTH' **'DARKNESS' **'LIGHT' *'INHIBIT '– Possess someone. 'Zeryte Exclusive' *'AVDPN '– Activate Disable Pain option. *'DVDPN '– Deactivate Disable Pain option. *'ZERYM '- Toggles Zeryte mode on/off. *'ZERYI(num) '- Sets the intensity of a Zeryte's appearance, where num is an integer that the Zeryte has defined based from how he or she was killed or died. *'REINC(num)' - Switches to a Zeryte's past incarnation form, where num is an integer that the Zeryte has defined based on his past lives. 'Special Commands' These are commands that have only been known to be used by certain people. 'Used by Error & Trace' *'DREAMSEQ '– Enter a person’s dream. Only usable by Delusionist Zerytes. 'Used by Broken' *'REVERT '– Reverts a grown-up into a child. *'GROW '- The opposite of REVERT. *'WHITE_MODE '- a special mode in which Broken ages the same as Null and has white hair and a deep voice. He uses this for assasination missions. Also known as 'senpai form'. *'SYMMETRY '- special Zeryte form without his eyes, but with 2x his Zeryte powers and sensing abilities. 'Used by Format & Debug' *'MINDSQ' – Reads a person’s thoughts. 'Used by Filter' *'DISABLEALL '– Disable all commands. *'Z_M' - convert him into a temporary Zeyrte (with an appearance the same as before he was turned into a vampire). Given by Null. 'Used by Null' *'UPLOAD(exe,destination) '– Uploads an executable file on a specific destination. *'LIFEREQ(object) '– Gives life to an inanimate object (with help from Murasaki-sama). *'ALTER_MEMORY(user,file) '– Alters a person’s memory. 'Used by Miki' *'ALTER_MEMORY(user,file) '– Alters a person’s memory. *'LIFEREQ(object) '– Gives life to an inanimate object (with help from Murasaki-sama). *'UPLOAD(exe,destination) '– Uploads an executable file on a specific destination. *'MINDSQ' – Reads a person’s thoughts. 'Used by Hideki/Poko' *'CONV_WINGS' - converts himself into Broken's black and white wings. Only usable if Broken uses REVERT. *'CANCL_WINGS' - reverts back to his human form. *'TD_MODE '- turns himself into his old teddy bear form. Category:Exclusive Terms